


Out of His League

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [89]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gamer AU - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Roommates, fulfilled request, other members in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Kihyun asks Minhyuk for help to get closer to Changkyun, things don’t exactly go as planned.





	Out of His League

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Gamers au. Kihyun really wants to learn how to play a new game (preferably LoL, but its up to author), but Minhyuk lost his patience with him, so the youngest will take it from there. Rest of the members will later scold the maknae for teaching him, bc whenever Kihyun wins, he acts smug af. Fluff with humour

“And what does ‘Recall’ do?” Kihyun asks, his brow creasing as he presses the appropriate key. A tired sigh sounds behind him as his character is encased in light and seemingly transported back to where he’d spawned. He frowns, turning round to face his friend. 

“You’ve just transported yourself back to the spawn site,” Minhyuk explains tiredly, rubbing at his temple with the tip of his middle finger. Kihyun hums, pursing his lips as he turns once more to face the screen again. He refocuses, determination filling him at understanding at least the most basic of concepts for this game by the end of the day. He just  _has_ to if he has any hope of his plan succeeding. 

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” Minhyuk requests, propping his chin in the palm of his free hand. Kihyun doesn't even spare a glance as he moves his character around, processing his same-age friend's words in the back of his head.

"So I can get closer to Changkyunnie," Kihyun explains belatedly, his own voice deepened by concentration. Minhyuk hums, seemingly just as unimpressed with Kihyun's plan than he had been the day Kihyun had come to him for help.

Changkyun, Kihyun's newest roommate, is entirely too cute, and seems to be a decent enough guy. Only, he's so hard to read, and Kihyun swears that half the time the younger has no interest in him, while every other instance is filled with such a burning flirtation that Kihyun wouldn't dare think Changkyun  _isn't_ interested in him. It's a conundrum, to say the least.

However, Kihyun's noticed that this boy has a certain affinity for video games. Or, more specifically, League of Legends. So, Kihyun had come up with the brilliant idea to get Minhyuk—the video game addict of their shared childhood—to teach him everything he needs to know to strike up a proper conversation with the younger. Of course, this plan would have been a master plot to be envied by all love-stricken people, if not for one tiny issue.

Despite having grown up playing video games, any skills Kihyun might have had once have seemed to have disappeared as soon as he left college. He can't tap the keys fast enough to save his virtual life, and he keeps losing himself on the map every other turn he takes.

"Why not just ask Changkyun-ssi to show you the game sometime?" Minhyuk recommends, feeling a migraine coming on as Kihyun yet again performs a Recall accidentally. "Who knows? He might be into the student/teacher thing." Kihyun's shoulders visibly deflate, and he pulls up the menu to pause the game—despite Minhyuk having explained he doesn't really need to do that  _a thousand times_ —before turning back to face the blonde.

"Is this your way of saying you're giving up on me?" Kihyun says, his tone somewhat defeated. Minhyuk has half a mind to feel guilty, as it isn't often Kihyun comes to him for help in the first place, but he right now, he can't bring himself to. It's been a  _month_ of explaining the same things over and over again to the shorter man, and Minhyuk is at his wit's end. He's never hated this man before, as they're so similar it'd be basically like hating himself, but throughout this experiment he's been pretty damn close.

Minhyuk's silence is all the answer Kihyun needs. He nods begrudgingly, unable to hold it against his friend despite being very much disappointed. Though, honestly, he's much more disappointed in himself, in his failed plan, than Minhyuk. He disappointedly sighs, absentmindedly looking to the clock. He immediately springs up, all disappointment gone at seeing the time.

"Don't worry about it," he says quickly, scrambling to gather all his things. "I've gotta go. I promised to make Changkyunnie dinner tonight." Minhyuk snorts, raising a brow.

"You two are so domestic," he comments dryly, "it's hard to believe you two aren't involved already." Kihyun rolls his eyes, a wry smirk coming to his lips.

"Well, you know what they say," he says, slipping his phone into his pocket and grasping his keys. "The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Minhyuk barks out a laugh, standing to walk the shorter to the door. He pulls his same-age friend in for a hug, patting his shoulder consolingly. 

"You know, I wasn't kidding," Minhyuk tells him, earning a quizzical brow raise. "I'm sure Changkyun-ah would be more than happy to show you the ropes to this game. You may even feel more inspired to listen to him." Kihyun purses his lips, lightly flicking Minhyuk's forehead in protest. Minhyuk pouts at this, rubbing the place Kihyun had hit as if it hurt more than it did.

"I'll see you later, Minhyuk-ah," he says, giving the taller a smile as he turns to the door. "Thanks for everything." Minhyuk hums, waving dismissively at him before shutting the door with a tone of finality. Kihyun breathes out a long sigh before making his way to the elevator, wondering if Minhyuk's suggestions had any value. He will admit, half the time he'd messed up it was only to get that particular reaction out of Minhyuk only he can get, and asking Changkyun to show him the ropes  _would_ get them exponentially more face time together...

He supposes it's worth a shot, as it isn't as if he has many more options now.

Changkyun stumbles into his shared apartment with a sigh, slipping out of his shoes and tossing his bag into the general direction of the couch. It'd been a long day of forcing a smile and telling utter strangers that they're right and that he himself is an idiot who couldn't ever dream of such an ability. Thus, the life of a mediocre customer service job...

All he wants to do now is climb into bed and hide in his blankets for the next twelve hours until his next shift. He's just about to head there when a delicious aroma fills his nostrils. His mouth waters, recognizing the smell of some of his favorite dishes. He shuffles towards the kitchen on autopilot, an easy smile coming to him at seeing his roommate standing over the stove, apron strings tied into a neat little bow at the base of his spine. 

He moves closer, eventually closing the distance between them and hugging him from behind. It's moments like these he wants to kiss the older's cheek, his lips, anything to show just how appreciative he is of the older being alive—much less taking care of him like this.

"You're the best, hyung~" is all he says, earning a breathy chuckle from his roommate. Kihyun turns his head ever so slightly, their heights so similar he can easily meet the other's eyes.

"Go on to the table, Kyunnie," he instructs, nodding to the small table at the corner of the room. "I'm nearly done." Changkyun hums, nodding as he pulls away to take his seat. He does his best to ignore just how cold he feels without having Kihyun so close. 

Kihyun soon walks over, two steaming plates of golden shrimp. Changkyun's mouth positively waters at the smell, and he immediately sets upon the food without even waiting for Kihyun to sit down across from him. The older smiles affectionately at seeing the younger enjoy his food with such gusto. He ignores his own distaste for seafood as he begins to eat, telling himself it's totally worth it for seeing Changkyun so happy after such an obviously tiring day.

Changkyun shifts, as if feeling the older's gaze on him, and he glances up with a bright smile, his chubby cheeks puffed out with food.

"How was your day, hyung?" he asks around the food in his mouth. Kihyun hums, shrugging a single shoulder.

"Not too bad..." he mutters, picking at the crust on his shrimp.  _Damn_ , he sure does know how to cook. "Minhyuk-ah was telling me about this game today...  _League_ _of Legends_ , I think it was? It sounded pretty interesting. Don't you play that one?" He says this all casually, as if it makes no difference to him. He thinks it best to play it cool, in case the younger gets scared off. However, judging by Changkyun's growing smirk, Kihyun doubts that'll be an issue.

"… Yeah, I do," is all the younger says. His tone makes Kihyun nervous, the knowing way the younger speaks making Kihyun shift in his seat as his heart claws its way up his throat.

"Well, it sounded pretty cool," Kihyun goes on to say, deciding to ignore it and go on with the plan. "Do you think you could show it to me some time? I think I'd be pretty good at it with the right partner."

Changkyun pauses, seemingly deep in thought as he chews his food. His eyes take on a darker light, and then he's looking up at Kihyun with that almost sultry gaze, a teasing smile pulling at his lips.

"I could," he says, "or we could just cut to the chase and go on a date, since that's what you're wanting anyway."

Kihyun sucks in a breath, pursing his lips defiantly. Half of him wants to snap at the younger for being such a cheeky dongsaeng... while the other just wants to laugh at the characteristic response. Kihyun nods, settling on a defiant smirk for now.

"Yeah... that sounds good..."

Two weeks later, a chorus of tired groans fill the voice channel, and Changkyun and Kihyun can't help but chuckle darkly at their friends' reactions. Kihyun smirks at his screen, a triumphant light shining in his eyes. He's just decimated the opposing team singlehandedly, and the others couldn't be more annoyed with him for it.

"Who taught Kihyun-ah to play, again?" Hyungwon's annoyed voice asks on the channel. "I need to rip him a new one."

"I should've just let him keep pissing me off," Minhyuk sighs tiredly. "Maybe then the rest of us would be allowed the chance to play still!" Kihyun snickers, glancing over to the boy beside him. Changkyun looks back, one hand on his keyboard and the other on his mouse. He winks over at the older, his boyfriend, and looks back to his screen. Kihyun chuckles darkly, already readying himself for the next battle.

He never could've imagined how fun this game was, how useful it was for pissing off those two. It's always fun to get under their skin. He'll have to thank Changkyun to the best of his abilities when they get home for this new talent~

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Gamers au. Kihyun really wants to learn how to play a new game (preferably LoL, but its up to author), but Minhyuk lost his patience with him, so the youngest will take it from there. Rest of the members will later scold the maknae for teaching him, bc whenever Kihyun wins, he acts smug af. Fluff with humour
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
